pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:W/Mo Triple Chop FoW Farmer
This is a W/Mo build that is capable of doing FoW Beach+Spider Cave in less than 30 minutes, making it a fast build for farming in FoW. prof=W/Mo name="Wammo FoW" str=11+1+3 axe=10+2 heal=10AxeAttackChopFlailSpiritSignetNo PainSprint/build * This build has been used successfully with Norn ranks as low as 6. 'Armor' Knight's Insignia on all armor pieces and one Superior Absorption rune is a must. If Knight's Insignia and Superior Abs. rune is not used you will take too much damage from the Armored Cave Spiders. 'Weapons' *Zealous Axe of Fortitude with +15% while in Stance is ideal for this build. +15% while health is above 50% may also work. Axe of the Kinslayer or Wing's Axe are good choices if you want to use a unique axe. *A shield with +30 hp and -2 physical while in stance is your best choice. Arrahhsh's Aegis works, but the +45 hp while in stance could jeopardize the whole run if you are not extremely careful. (See Picture 1 for Weapon+Shield.) *A Flatbow or Longbow for luring. Stats don't matter at all as long as you have the range. Pictures Usage *Upon entering the Fissure of Woe, head straight for the wall behind Rastigan the Eternal. Activate Sprint and move to the south, hugging the wall on your right, past the group of Shadow Army monsters. Run up the hill. Right in front of you, a group of one Shadow Monk and two Shadow Warriors will come running towards you. Don't stop, just keep running towards the niche seen in Picture 2. The group will stop in front of the cliff and you can now keep running towards the small mountain seen in Picture 3. While running towards the small mountain, a Shadow Beast will pop up from the ground. Don't worry, it will lose aggro quite fast. If you feel that you need some healing, feel free to use Patient Spirit to heal. *Start moving towards the beach. You will now see a large group of Shadow Monsters come towards you. Don't panic, just run back to the mountain seen in Picture 3. The large group will divide into 3 smaller groups, passing you on either side of the hill. *The path towards the beach is now free from Shadow Monsters so run straight for the 3 Snarling Driftwoods running towards you (as seen in Picture 4.) Use Dolyak Signet and start attacking the Snarlings with your attack skills. *When the Snarlings are dead, attack the Doubter's Dryder. The dryder will spam Wastrel's Worry. Counter it by spamming your own skills. *Now, equip the bow and wait for a group of 3 Snarling Driftwoods to come towards you (seen in Picture 5). Kill the Snarlings when at a safe distance away from the Skales. *You are now at the beach of Fissure of Woe! Take a good look over the area in front of you and make up a plan for how to get past any Ancient Skales that might be in your way. When fighting Snarlings/Dryders on the beach you are advised to not use Dolyak Signet in case you might aggro any Ancient Skale. *Make your way towards The Spider Cave. When you get to the entrance of the cave you will see 3 Dryders guarding the entrance in a triangular shaped form. Equip your bow and attack one of the two dryders on your side of the cave. Both Dryders will come towards you. Pull them so that they are at about the same place as where you attacked them. You can now kill them without having to worry about popping any Spider inside the cave. Do the same thing with the third Dryder but from the other side of the cave (seen in Picture 6). *Now that all dryders guarding the cave are dead, all you have to do is to charge into the cave and kill the 4th dryder (this will only be possible if you have the -8 damage reduction from Insignia(-3)+Rune(-3)+Shield(-2)). When you run in, groups of 3 Armored Cave Spiders will pop up from the ground/come down from the roof. Hit Dolyak Signet and kill the dryder. *Clear the cave using the same strategy (kill dryder first, then spiders). Counters * Aggroing Ancient Skales while under Dolyak Signet. * Sometimes the Armored Cave Spiders will be able to interrupt Patient Spirit with Savage Shot. * Going afk while on an uncleared area the beach. Such as an area with at least 1 red dot that patrols 2 bubbles away from your person. Variants Patient Spirit can be switched out for: *'Non-elite': ** Vigorous Spirit. Requires a bit different usage but can yield a lot more health gain and less spam. ** Troll Unguent. Will go a lot slower. *'Elite' (take Executioner's Strike or Body Blow if taking any of these): ** Shield of Regeneration. Be very careful with Energy if you use this skill. ** Glimmer of Light. ** Healing Hands. Should only be used as a last resort. Flail and Sprint can be changed for Drunken Master for a better speed and attack speed boost, especially if used while drunk, leaving one slot open for For Great Justice! or some other attack skill. For those without EotN or a Norn title: (Note the PvE versions are the ones in use) * Swap out Patient Spirit for "Help Me!" * Swap out Feel No Pain for "Never Surrender!" Before attempting to use the W/P, you may want to familiarize yourself with the W/R version, as the W/P is fairly more challenging despite its speed. Note * Patient Spirit can be switched out for any other healing skill that isn't a spell with longer activation time than 1/4 seconds, or isn't an enchantment. (Patient Spirit heals you even if the dryders remove it) * Sometimes when you use Sprint to run towards spiders, they run away. However, if you circle around and run into them facing another spider, they run towards each other. If you circle around a bit and push a few times, they tend to clump together, making it very easy to kill them with AoE. References * Usage and Equipment is taken from W/R Melandru's Spider Farmer. Take a look at it for an alternative build for the same area. Its a bit slower but a lot safer and easy to use. Also doesn't require any title. W/Mo Wammo FoW